


Blood Ties

by Kissesandkinks



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesandkinks/pseuds/Kissesandkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a GKM prompt that I started ages ago and finally decided to finish.</p><p>Shelby Corcoran is a vampire, it wasn't her choice, but she makes the best of it. One way to get by is with the right companion, a young Quinn Fabray is her first victim, but is it enough? What about the daughter she abandoned years ago?<br/>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Fill for this GKM prompt ](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64859420#t64859420)

* * *

Shelby had gone to New York for the sole purpose of finding her daughter. She hadn't seen Rachel Berry in years, and she certainly hadn’t seen her since she’d been turned. She hadn’t planned on anything more than just checking on her, Shelby wasn’t going to talk to her or even let her know she was there.  
  
She’d told Rachel years ago she couldn’t be her mother and she hoped Rachel had learned to accept that. But now everything was different, Shelby wasn't human and despite knowing better she just wanted to see how her girl was doing. Just check on her, that was all.  
  
That was the plan at least.  
  
“Look at her.”  
  
Shelby felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Quinn standing behind her, close enough for Quinn to press her body against Shelby’s back. “She… she is still so pretty.”  
  
Shelby smiled and glanced away from Quinn to watch Rachel cross the street and enter her apartment building.  
  
“Yes. Rachel has always been beautiful.”  
  
“Is this the first time you’ve seen her since you changed?” Quinn leaned in to ask, her breath on Shelby’s neck.  
  
“Yes. And yours isn’t it?”  
  
“Mmmm,” Quinn hummed in agreement. “I think I may have underestimated Rachel’s charms when I was human.”  
  
Shelby laughed at that. She’d always know that Quinn had a crush on her daughter even if Quinn wouldn’t have admitted it before now. Being a vampire did heighten things though, emotions were more intense, desires harder to suppress.  
  
Turning Quinn had never been Shelby’s plan, it was those damn vampire urges that drove her to it.  
  
Back before she became a vampire herself Shelby had left Lima with her adopted daughter Beth and never planned on returning. Then everything had changed. A late night trip to the store that ended with being attacked and turned. Shelby’s life was over in an instant.Once Shelby realized what she’d become she put Beth back up for adoption wanting a good life for her and returned to Lima to see her other daughter, Rachel, one last time.  
  
Instead she ended up running into Quinn first, a different Quinn than she’d met before, now dressed in all black with bright pink hair and a bad attitude. Shelby had immediately wanted to sink her teeth into her, but tried to refrain. She might have been able to if Quinn hadn’t provoked her.  
  
When Shelby told Quinn she no longer had Beth, Quinn had lost it, yelling and screaming and then she ran at Shelby to attack her and…  
  
Well, in that moment Shelby had lost all control. She vamped out and pinned Quinn down, ripping at her clothes and sucking her almost dry before deciding she didn’t want to kill her and ended up turning her instead.  
  
Quinn had taken to being a vampire surprisingly well and had been Shelby’s faithful companion for the six years since then. Shelby didn’t end up seeing Rachel while in Lima, still shocked by what she’d done to Quinn and she had tried to put thoughts of Rachel out of her head.  
  
Until now. Rachel was a star on Broadway and Shelby saw her picture in a magazine and the obsession had started. She _had_ to see her, at least one last time. That’s how Shelby and Quinn had ended up across the street from Rachel’s New York apartment watching her while staying hidden in darkness.  
  
“Oh god,” Quinn spoke up breaking Shelby from her thoughts. “Is she really that oblivious or do you think she does that on purpose for the attention?” Quinn pointed up to Rachel's window and Shelby followed her glance.  
  
Rachel had her curtains closed but they were thin and the light from Rachel’s bedroom perfectly silhouetted her against them as he took of her clothes and stood in her room, the dark outline of her naked body perfect against the curtains.  
  
“I bet she does it on purpose. Give the neighbors a show,” Quinn said and her voice was pitched a little lower than normal. “She looks…” Quinn took a step forward past Shelby to stare at Rachel’s silhouette, she licked her lips hungrily.    
  
Shelby looked at Quinn and then back at her daughter and something tightened in the pit of her stomach. A growing crawling need she hadn’t felt in years. She wanted her. Shelby wanted Rachel the same way she’d wanted that rebellious pink haired Quinn. It felt wrong, to have this burning desire for her own daughter, but that also was part of what made it so… so… hot. Shelby liked that it was wrong.  
  
Shelby let out a sharp breath between her teeth knowing then and there that she wanted Rachel and that she would have her. It wouldn’t be hard to get Quinn on board if the look in Quinn's eyes was any indication.  
  
Shelby stepped closer to her and put her hand on the back of Quinn's neck leaning in and whispering in her ear, “What are you thinking my sweet?”  
  
“I…” Quinn blinked but didn’t say anything else.  
  
“Are you picturing doing naughty things to my daughter?”  
  
Quinn looked at her almost sheepishly, no doubt if she was still human she’d be blushing. "Not naughty, _evil_."  
  
“Tell me what you want.”  
  
“Please,” Quinn breathed. “Don’t make me say it out loud.”  
  
Shelby tightened her grip on the back of Quinn's neck ,digging in her nails and smiling at Quinn's gasp and the way she tilted her head back in submission, showing her neck  
  
“Tell me what you want,” Shelby repeated.  
  
“Rachel. I want Rachel.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“I want… I want her naked body under mine. I want… I want her panting and screaming. I want to have her.”  
  
Shelby let go of Quinn's neck and stood in front of her, sliding her hand under Quinn's shirt and across her flat, firm stomach. “You want to… drink her?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Quinn said in a hushed voice.  
  
Shelby let her hand slip down into Quinn's pants, until she was able to cup her there and feel Quinn growing wet. “Is that all you want?”  
  
“I want to fuck her,” Quinn whined bucking into Shelby’s hand, “I want to drain her and I want to fuck her while I’m doing it.”  
  
Shelby slipped a finger under Quinn’s patties and started rubbing her wet clit, “Tell me more.”  
  
“I want to make her cum. I want to taste her blood on my tongue and see her cry out in fear and... and pleasure.”  
s  
Shelby smirked at her still rubbing, “And… will you share?”  
  
Quinn’s eyes fluttered closed and she moan as she thrust against Shelby’s finger, fucking herself on it, “Yes… what… whatever you want. Please just… just let me have her.”  
  
Shelby could tell Quinn was about to come just talking about it and in all honesty Shelby felt wet and a fire was lit in her belly at the thought of what Quinn wanted to do. She pulled her hand out of Quinn’s pants and backed up licking her wet finger. “Well then. I think we should go get her then.”  
  
  
Quinn groaned at the lack of contact and the realization that Shelby wasn't going to let her cum.   
  
Shelby just smiled and locked eyes with her, an evil grin spreading across her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel had endured a long day of rehearsals, and though she loved Broadway, it was her one true love after all, she could still admit that at times it was trying. Going over the same scene and the same song over and over. The director never quite happy and her understudy Sabrina just waiting in the wings for any small slip up she could use against Rachel. It was exhausting.   
  
She decided that after a day like today she’d skip the subway and splurge on taking a cab home, she got out in front of her apartment and paid the driver. As stood on the sidewalk as he drove away, feeling a cold chill run down her back. It was a cool autumn night, but not cold enough to make her shiver like this. No, it wasn’t the weather that gave her this chill it was… something else. She glanced across the street from her apartment and couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched.   
  
She shook herself, trying to get rid of the sensation and then rushed inside and up to her second story apartment. God, it felt good to be home. She slipped off her shoes at the front door and hung up her coat and then made her way to her bedroom flipping on the light and quickly stripping off her clothes. She glanced at herself in her full length mirror, nearly nude except the black lacy undergarments she had on. She smiled. She looked good. The sight baby fat to her stomach and thighs she'd sported in highschool was gone, she was lean and fit and even her breast had filled out a little more.   
  
A magazine article had recently claimed Rachel Berry as a Broadway siren, a sex symbol belting out Sondheim. Rachel had laughed it off and tried to appear demur, but in all honestly she loved it. She loved the turning heads and the lingering glances. She had been an outcast for most of her life so she didn’t think it was wrong to love how she looked and the attention she received now as an adult.   
  
She smoothed her hand down her flat, taut stomach and started considering taking a long warm bath when she thought she heard something from her living room and her heart skipped a beat. She grabbed the baseball bat she kept by her bed for protection, though she never actually had to use it, and crept back to the living room.   
  
“Hello?” She called softly, and then with more volume. “Hello… is someone there?” She flipped on all the lights, but the room was empty, she poked her head around the corner - the kitchen was empty too. See was obviously tired, and imagining things.   
  
Rachel went back to her bedroom and slid the bat back between her king sized bed and the lamp stand. She flexed her neck to either side working out kinks from the long day and then pulled off her lacy bra tossing it aside and stretching her arms over her head with a yawn. It was late, maybe she would skip the bath and just go straight to bed.   
  
“Hello Rachel.”   
  
Rachel’s stomach dropped and she spun around, her heart beating wildly. _She wasn’t alone._ _  
_   
Rachel froze in shock, a soft gasp dropping from her mouth as her eyes landed on the person across the room from her. Blonde and trim and dressed impeccably in tight black pencil pants, heels and a red crop top. She looked like she had just walked of a runway a grown up and stunning version of the girl Rachel had know in highschool. She looked like herself, but not, there was something different about her, her edges seemed sharper somehow, he cheekbones more prominent, her waist dipped in more, and her eyes somehow even seemed larger. Or maybe that was because in the light of the room they looked so dark. Rachel remembered a young hazel eyed Quinn Fabray, but the woman standing in front of her had eyes that almost looked back.   
  
Rachel was so stunned by Quinn's appearance that it took her a moment to realize that _Quinn Fabray_ was standing in her bedroom. Quinn Fabray who had supposedly run away from home and disappeared six year ago.   
  
Quinn smiled, but somehow the smile didn’t seem pleasant, “You have nothing to say to me after all this time?” She took a step forward and Rachel instinctively took a step back. “You could say hello, or ask how I’ve been.”   
  
Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Quinn was staring her straight in her eyes and for some reason it took Rachel’s breath away.   
  
“If you have nothing to say you could at least cover yourself up. You are very…” Quinn's eyes slowly raked over Rachel’s body, “distracting right now.”   
  
Rachel gasped and looked down only just now remembering that she was standing in front of Quinn with nothing but her black panties on. Her long brunette hair behind her shoulders and her small but perky breast on full display. Rachel quickly wrapped an arm around her chest to cover up the best she could. She should run to her closet and grab a robe or something… but Quinn was still staring at her and she just couldn’t move.   
  
Quinn took another step or two towards her, making no effort to disguise the fact that she was looking at and admiring Rachel's naked body, “ _Rachel_ .” Quinn said the word more like a breath. “There  is so much I…” Quinn shuddered, “But first I need you to do something for me. Go and answer the door will you?”   
  
Rachel’s brow furrowed in confusion and then there was a loud knock at the front door.   
  
“I… I should get dressed,” Rachel finally said, though there was so many other things she wanted to say, wanted to ask, right now. She turned away from Quinn towards her closet.   
  
“No.” Quinn's voice was firm and cold and it made Rachel stop mid-step. “Go answer the door. Just as you are.”   
  
Rachel really didn’t want too. Her surprise and curiosity at Quinn being here was being overshadowed by her growing apprehension. This was wrong, something was so wrong here.   
  
“Go. Answer. The. Door.” Quinn said slowly and Rachel felt that same chill run up her spin that she had felt outside. She turned back to Quinn to protest, but those dark eyes were boring into her again and she couldn’t say no.   
  
“Fine.” Rachel huffed in frustration and only just stopped herself from stomping her foot. She wanted to know how Quinn was here and where she'd been all these years and what was... _wrong_ with her. Instead of asking though Rachel followed Quinn's command, she left the bedroom very aware of her nakedness and the fact that Quinn was soundlessly following her and went to the front door. Whoever had knocked hadn’t knocked again and Rachel wondered if they were even still there.   
  
Rachel kept one arm wrapped across her breast for modestly and the opened the door.   
  
The breathe punched out of Rachel’s lungs at the sight before her. A dark haired, fair skinned woman, in a tight black suit, plunging neckline and no shirt underneath, stood leaning against the door her dark eyes dancing and a smirk on her familiar lips.   
  
“Hello daughter of mine. Long time no see.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of her mother standing outside her door. She hadn’t seen her in years, not after Shelby had left Lima telling Rachel she loved her, but that she couldn’t be her mother. And now here she was standing there breast only half covered by her plunging black blazer, a smirk on her blood red lips and her long dark hair glistening in the light of the hallway.   
  
“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Shelby asked her eyes running down and then back up Rachel’s body. Rachel wrapped her other arm over her chest along with the first one trying very hard to cover her nakedness.   
  
“How… how are you here?”  
  
Shelby just smiled and her dark eyes -- eyes that looked very much like Quinn’s -- sparkled.   
  
“This really isn’t fair Rachel. Quinn has a standing invitation and here I am, your own mother left out in the hallway? What was it my daughter said to you Quinn?” Shelby asked looking past Rachel to the stunning blonde standing behind Rachel.   
  
“Back in high school Rachel said, ‘Quinn you know you are always welcome in my home.”

“See? And that is why Quinn is standing in your living room while I wait for an invitation to join you both.”  
  
Rachel looked back and forth between the two of them, her mind swirling and confused, but she stepped back from the door, “Of… of course. Come in.”   
  
Rachel was rarely speechless but in this moment she had no idea what to say. She looked back down at herself, only her small black lace panties giving her any modestly. “Let me grab some clothes.” She said still bewildered by Quinn and her mother’s appearance. “I have so many questions.”  
  
Rachel saw Quinn smirk as she turned and hurried to her bedroom to grab something to cover herself with. Once there she quickly closed the door behind her trying to catch her breath. What was going on? Rachel hadn’t heard from Shelby since she was 18 and Quinn had disappeared later that year. What where they doing here now? _Together_?    
  
Rachel threw the doors to her closet open and reached for a robe.   
  
“Don’t do that.”   
  
Rachel spun around in surprise. Both Shelby and Quinn were standing in her room. How had they followed without her hearing them? And they’d opened and closed her door without a sound.   
“I just need to get dressed.”  
  
“No.” Quinn bit out taking a slow stride towards her, her eyes looking hungry as they raked over Rachel’s body, and here Rachel was again standing with her breast bared. She moved to cover herself again but stopped when an order was barked out.   
  
“No!” It was Shelby this time and the ice in her voice made Rachel shiver and stand still.   
  
“What… what do you want? What’s going on?” Rachel’s voice trembled as both women moved towards her, slowly, deliberately, like lionesses stalking pray. That’s when Rachel realized she was afraid. So afraid. She had no idea why. No real reason to be. It had been some time, but she knew both of these women, one of them was her mother for crying out loud! She had no reason to fear them. And yet fear ran down her spine as they neared.   
  
“Nice panties.” Quinn mocked looking down at Rachel’s one small stitch of clothing. “You should take them off.”   
  
“I should not!” Rachel said horrified. What was going on here?  
  
“Take them off.”   
  
“I won’t.” Rachel said, tears in her eyes, she didn’t like this at all, “Actually I think you should both leave. This isn’t a good time.” Rachel moved to walk past Quinn and lead them both to the door, but in a movement so fast Rachel didn’t even see it Quinn grabbed her arm and then forcefully pushed her backwards.   
  
Rachel felt like she was flying through the air for a moment before she landed with an _oof_ onto her bed.   
  
“What- How did you-”   
  
As fast as lightening Quinn moved from where she was standing near the closet to crouching over Rachel on the bed. Rachel on her back lifting herself half way up on her elbows and Quinn leaning over her, legs on either side of her waist.   
  
Rachel’s eyes were wide and her heart pounding in her chest. What had just happened? No human could move that fast!  
  
“Mmmm,” Quinn hummed moving her face down and tilting her head so her ear hovered over Rachel’s naked beast. “Do you hear that?” Quinn looked back at Shelby who was standing near the bed a satisfied smirk on her lips. “Her heart is beating like a rabbit’s.”   
  
“I can smell the increased blood flow too.” Shelby said licking her lips.   
  
“Please stop.” Rachel said a tear escaping to trail down her cheek. “I don’t understand any of this.”   
  
“Just take the underwear off Rachel.” Quinn said still leaning over her, but sounding bored.   
  
“I don’t want to!”  
  
“Maybe you should go first Quinn.” Shelby said and Quinn immediately sat up, sitting back so her ass rested on Rachel’s thighs.   
  
She quickly grabbed the hem of her short red shirt and pulled it over her head tossing it aside. Then she lifted up to her knees unzipping her pants and moving to kick them off. She was left in rich red silk panties and a matching strapless bra. “Better?” Quinn asked her eyes never leaving Rachel.   
  
Shelby slowly walked from the foot of the bed to Quinn and Rachel, trailing her fingers along the bedspread as she did. “Help her feel more comfortable.” Shelby said her voice dripping with authority. It made Rachel shiver and whimper as more tears fell from her eyes.   
  
Quinn bit her lip, her pupils growing larger making her dark eyes somehow darker. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bar, tossing it aside and then quickly shimmed out of her underwear. Rachel couldn’t help but look. Quinn was beautiful. More beautiful than she had ever imagined and Rachel had imagined it on occasion back in high school.   
  
Her skin was pale and perfect like marble, her breast full with lush pink nipples, her stomach smooth and her pussy shaved and gorgeous. Rachel felt her cheeks flush and knew that her panties had grown a little wet. She looked back up to Quinn’s face with wide eyes and Quinn smiled at her leaning in and capturing her lips in a strong heady kiss.   
  
Rachel let out a startled squeak and tried to back away, but Quinn just pushed her down on the bed and continued to kiss her, long and passionate making Rachel’s whole body tremble. Quinn tasted like roses and mint and something… what was that? Something metallic?   
  
Quinn chuckled into Rachel’s mouth as her hands started exploring Rachel's skin, one hand cupping Rachel’s breast and the other one traveling down to fist the fabric of Rachel’s panties then Quinn laughed and tugged and with a ripping sound Quinn shredded Rachel last item of clothing and tossed the useless lace aside.  
  
“Good girl.” Shelby cooed and suddenly Rachel came back to herself. She was naked and topped by and equally nude Quinn Fabray kissing her while her mother watched on.   
  
“Stop this!” Rachel said her eyes dancing from Quinn’s face to Shelby’s.   
  
“Oh baby,” Quinn purred, her hand cupping Rachel’s wetness, she moved until a finger could gentle circle Rachel’s opening, flicking over her clit and making her moan. Rachel was wet and needy she involuntarily lifted her hips as Quinn grinned and slid not one but two fingers deep inside of her. “We are just getting started.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I'm still alive and continuing this story? Crazy I know! I just have something else I want to write, but I'm not going to do it while his sits unfinished. For anyone still out there. Here ya go. There are a couple more chapters after this which should be posted soon.


End file.
